Cancelliere Supremo
200px|thumb|Il simbolo del [[Senato Galattico dopo le Riforme di Ruusan.]] Quello di Cancelliere Supremo, normalmente detto semplicemente Cancelliere e noto anche come Cancelliere della Repubblica, Gran CancelliereMarching Orders o Presidente del Senato,Imperial Sourcebook è il titolo del Capo di Stato e del Governo, così come Presidente del Senato della Repubblica Galattica. Nomina del Cancelliere Il Cancelliere viene eletto dai Senatori e dai rappresentanti del Senato Galattico e può restare in carica per due periodi quadriennali. Il Cancelliere può essere rimosso dalla sua carica in qualsiasi momento dal Senato tramite un Voto di Sfiducia. Va da notare che tutti i Cancellieri eletti tra il 1400 BBY ed il 1000 BBY erano Jedi, una tradizione conclusasi nel 1000 BBY con l'elezione di Tarsus Valorum.Darth Bane: Rule of Two Elezioni del Cancelliere *Elezione del Cancelliere della Repubblica Galattica, 4000 BBY *Elezione del Cancelliere della Repubblica Galattica, 44 BBY *Elezione del Cancelliere della Repubblica Galattica, 40 BBY *Elezione del Cancelliere della Repubblica Galattica, 36 BBY *Elezione del Cancelliere della Repubblica Galattica, 32 BBY *Elezione del Cancelliere della Repubblica Galattica, 28 BBY Poteri e funzioni Questa carica è priva di grandi poteri negli ultimi anni della Repubblica, soprattutto dopo le Riforme di Ruusan, e la figura del Cancelliere serve principalmente come officiatore delle procedure parlamentari ed il primo tra gli eguali nel Senato. Ha tuttavia la facoltà di convocare una Sessione Straordinaria del Senato, e può ricorrere alla "prerogativa del Cancelliere" nell'aggirare aspetti minori delle procedure parlamentari del Senato. È anche a capo del Consiglio Senatoriale. È comunque una posizione molto prestigiosa, ed il Cancelliere possiede un grande ufficio sia nella Cancelleria della Rotunda del Senato, sia nell'edificio a volta dell'Ufficio del Senato nella Città Galattica. Ci si rivolge al Cancelliere come "Vostra Eccellenza". Il simbolo dell'ufficio del Cancelliere e dell'intero Senato Galattico è una lancia decorata a ventaglio. Questo sigillo si trova anche sul Podio del Cancelliere nel centro della Camera Principale della Rotunda del Senato. Quando si trova nella Camera Principale, il Cancelliere di solito indossa un abito di tessuto Veda. Il Cancelliere viene eletto tra i Senatori che compongono il Senato Galattico e resta in carica per quattro anni standard. Un Cancelliere può restare in carica legalmente per soli due di questi periodi quadriennali consecutivi prima di dimettersi. Il Cancelliere Finis Valorum era in carica durante il Blocco di Naboo e presiedette la disputa tra Naboo e la Federazione dei Mercanti. Egli venne poi rimosso quando la Regina Amidala, incoraggiata dal Senatore Palpatine, espresse un voto di sfiducia nei suoi confronti. La carica divenne molto più potente sotto Palpatine, il quale fu in grado di convincere il Senato a garantirgli dei poteri "d'emergenza" a causa della Crisi Separatista e successivamente delle Guerre dei Cloni, tra il resto, dopo il 24 BBY, anche l'estensione del periodo di carica per la durata della Crisi Separatista e l'autorità di Comandante-in-Capo del nuovo esercito durante le Guerre dei Cloni. Il Cancelliere acquisì maggior potere sugli affari amministrativi e la possibilià di sovrastare i governi planetari e settoriali. Il Decreto di Governo Settoriale gli permise di nominare governanti militari per ogni pianeta della Repubblica, e l'Atto di Sicurezza gli diede il completo controllo sull'Ordine Jedi e sulle forze militari della Repubblica, spogliando gli Jedi ed il Senato delle loro aree di influenza. Alla fine Palpatine divenne un dittatore e si autoproclamò Imperatore della Galassia, abolendo quindi la carica di Cancelliere e trasformando la Repubblica Galattica nell'Impero Galattico. La carica non venne reintrodotta dalla Nuova Repubblica, la quale scelse di chiamare il proprio leader esecutivo Capo di Stato. Sebbene la carica di Cancelliere fosse esistita per migliaia di anni come simbolo del bene fin dall'alba della Repubblica, i tredici anni di governo di Palpatine, ai quali si aggiungono quelli di sovranità quale Imperatore Galattico, macchiarono la nobile e prestigiosa carica fino al punto in cui essa divenne troppo controversa per poter essere reintrodotta dalla Nuova Repubblica. Lista dei Cancellieri Supremi noti *Fillorean (15.500 BBY circa) *Contispex (12.000 BBY circa) *Blotus the Hutt (9000 BBY circa) *Vocatara (4800 BBY circa) *Sidrona Diath (4000–3997 BBY) *Cancelliere Supremo Sconosciuto (3997 BBY–3996 BBY) *Cancelliere Supremo Sconosciuto (3963 BBY circa) *Cressa (3955 BBY circa) *Tarsus Valorum (1000 BBY–992 BBY) *Anwis Eddicus (700 BBY circa) *Vaila Pecivas (?) *Eixes Valorum (232 BBY circa) *Signet Mezzileen (?) *Kalpana (?—40 BBY) *Finis Valorum (40–32 BBY) *Palpatine (ultimo Cancelliere della Repubblica 32–19 BBY) Dietro le quinte La carica di Cancelliere potrebbe non essere il nome originale per la figura del leader della Repubblica, al quale si fa riferimento come Presidente del Senato in alcune opere precedenti, sebbene questo possa essere semplicemente un altro dei molti titoli assegnati al Cancelliere. Ulteriore confusione deriva dal fatto che The Essential Chronology e The New Essential Chronology usano entrambi i titoli per descrivere il leader della Repubblica durante la Grande Guerra Sith. È anche possibile che le due cariche di Presidente e Cancelliere esistessero indipendentemente l'una dall'altra e che ad un certo punto si fossero fuse (ad esempio in seguito alla Riforma di Ruusan). Il titolo di Cancelliere rappresenta anche un eco della Germania pre-1945 - la figura del "Cancelliere Palpatine" usata come analogia di quella del "Cancelliere Hitler" Note e riferimenti Apparizioni *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fonti *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * Categoria:Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Titoli politici